hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Kazama Chikage
Kazama Chikage, '''known as '''Chikage Kazama in the localization,' '''is a character in ''Hakuōki. He may be an antagonist, protagonist, or ally, depending on the chosen route, and he is one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Kazama is a demon currently in the service of the Satsuma domain, which comes to oppose the Shinsengumi. Personality Kazama is selfish, arrogant, and often cruel. He is severely prejudiced against humans, and even more so against furies. He refers to them almost exclusively as "fakes" or "abominations", and considers it his duty to dispose of them. Having little respect for those incapable of adapting to changing times, Kazama asserts his superiority of race and cause whenever possible. He is fatalistic and detached from his own violent actions, regarding them as proof of humanity's frailty without ascribing any agency to himself. However, though Kazama maintains a clear dislike of and disdain for all humans throughout all routes, he strives to keep his emotional distance and remain aloof. Whenever Kazama must do something he considers unpleasant, he tries to find a way to further his own enjoyment in the meantime, up to and including using Chizuru as an excuse to toy with the Shinsengumi. However, though he initially considers this a game in which he holds no real investment, he eventually becomes genuinely intrigued by the humans and their ideals. In Hijikata's route, Kazama is unable to reconcile his existing values with his newfound attachment, and—once Amagiri confronts him about his errant ways—abandons his title and status in favor of engaging them. Thus, though Kazama has an extreme sense of responsibility and loyalty to his clan and people as a whole, he "sees no charm in command", and is willing to step down from his position and pursue his own agenda if he finds a purpose he perceives as more worthwhile. Kazama is persistent to the point of obsession when he wants something. This is most prominent in Saito's route, in which he joins forces with Kodo for the sake of marrying Chizuru. Similarly, once his pride has been wounded, Kazama will stop at nothing to get revenge, and does not believe that tipping the odds in his favor is morally dubious. However, despite his willingness to ensure his victory by any means necessary, Kazama views lying as beneath him and will always tell the truth as he sees it. Though he may twist situations to his advantage or omit certain information if his own interests demand it, the few direct lies he tells are obviously identifiable. This applies to even the smallest matters, such as (on his route) insisting that he rested during the night when in fact he was tending the fire. Though Kazama's attitude is cold, direct, and serious by default, he does have a sense of humor, which is dry and sarcastic and usually manifests at others' expense. He also readily displays scorn, anger, and conceit, all of which appear impossible for him to fully conceal. However, Kazama finds it difficult and/or unpleasant to admit more sentimental emotions such as affection, sadness, gratitude, or even agreement. Background Kazama Chikage is a fictional character. He is the head of the Kazama family, the most powerful family of demons in western Japan. Because his clan owes the Satsuma domain a debt of honor for protecting them in the wake of the Battle of Sekigahara, Kazama lends his aid to the imperialist forces, but does not trouble to hide his disdain for the humans under whom he is supposed to be working. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi See also: 'Kazama Chikage/Route'' Kazama's exact motivation and temperament vary between routes. Chapter 1 Depending on the player's choices, Kazama can be encountered as early as the Shinsengumi raid on the Ikeda Inn. He is responsible for inflicting significant internal damage on Okita, great enough that it causes him to collapse and prevents him from getting involved in the Kinmon Incident. He may also be encountered on the way to the mountain during the Kinmon Incident. Chapter 2 Kazama's first non-choice-based appearance is made alongside Amagiri and Shiranui. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Kazama) Chapter 5 (Kazama) Chapter 6 (Kazama) Final Chapter (Kazama) In other routes Hijikata's route Kazama is the primary antagonist, intending to kill Hijikata and undo the dishonor he suffers at his hands in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi. Okita's route Saito's route Kazama is the primary antagonist, intending to abduct Chizuru and force her to become his wife. Heisuke's route Harada's route In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Kazama's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the first half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Final Chapter In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Kazama's involvement in the plot is largely the same as in the second half of Stories of the Shinsengumi, with the following exceptions. Chapter 1 (Kazama) Chapter 2 (Kazama) Chapter 3 (Kazama) Chapter 4 (Kazama) Final Chapter In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Harada's route Kazama does not make an appearance. Nagakura's route Although Kazama does not make an appearance, Kodo mentions him as a prospective husband for Chizuru. Yamazaki's route Despite his role in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, Kazama later becomes an ally, killing Kodo when both Yamazaki and Chizuru hesitate. Souma's route Kazama appears alongside Amagiri in Chapter 4, intending to take Chizuru with him if the Shinsengumi is keeping her against her will. However, he stands down once Chizuru threatens to kill herself rather than go with them. In Hakuōki: Sweet School Life ''Main article: Kazama Chikage/SSL'' In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Kazama Chikage/HakuMyu'' Kazama is portrayed by Suzuki Shogo in all his HakuMyu appearances until Harada-hen, in which he is played by Sasaki Yoshihide. He is played by Nakagauchi Masataka in HakuMyu Hijikata-hen 2. Gallery ''Main article: 'Kazama Chikage/Gallery Quotes * "If you were being truthful, then it must be clear to you. Their sense of pride. The journey they've traveled, and how you are woven into their myth. Although your tenure together may have been brief, remember them as they were; remember how they honored the path of the samurai. This duty is yours alone… Should you survive, then you will be the sole keeper of their memory." (to Chizuru, Edo Blossoms Chapter 4) * "How stupid of you to ask… Do you take me for a charlatan who goes back on his word? I will follow you, no matter the distance." (to Chizuru, Edo Blossoms Chapter 4) * "This experience has been enlightening. The men who gave their lives in Ezo are certainly exceptions to that belief humans only fight for wealth and power. My views were upheld by the atrocities we saw back in the battle of Toba-Fushimi, but… Hijikata was no fool, nor did he suffer any sort of delusions of grandeur. He fought, like any man should, to his death." (to Chizuru, Edo Blossoms Chapter 4) Trivia * Kazama does not carry a wakizashi. * Kazama is the only non-player character with multiple possible canon relationships—Chizuru (in his route) and Sen (in Heisuke's Stories of the Shinsengumi route). * Shiranui states that he would rather Kazama yell at him than smile, as Kazama tends to laugh more the angrier he gets. * Though Kazama's exact familial relations are never revealed, in Stories of the Shinsengumi's "A Meeting of Demons" DLC, Shiranui asks what his parents would think of his behavior towards Sen. Whether his parents or guardians are alive is never discussed. ** According to ''Shall We Date: Demons' Bond ''canon, the character '''Kazama Chitose '''is implied to be a distant relative of Kazama Chikage. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Male characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Protagonists